Controlling volume is often an important aspect of creating multimedia content. This is especially the case when several tracks of audio are mixed to create the content. Controlling the volume of several audio tracks, however, often requires expensive equipment. Less expensive equipment often does not provide sufficient control over the volume level. In addition, the prior art does not provide a visual and intuitive technique for controlling volume. Therefore, there is a need for a simple method that controls the volume of an audio track in a visual and intuitive manner.